


Cold Heat

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Breasts, Caught, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Snow, Snowed In, Speedos, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler James is depressed. When a snow day dampens his plans of going to the paintball center, he decides to call it a day. That is until he decides to take a dip in the jacuzzi on a cold day like this. But when his girlfriend Nikki starts coming over, it starts to make his day a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dog With A Blog or any of the characters from the show. Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel.

Tyler was tired and depressed.

Mostly in days like this, he would be his usual cheerful self, you know with all the bike-riding and flirting-with-girls thing and stuff. But looking outside at the down-pouring snow, he felt bored. He had plans to go out and check out that awesome new paintball center down at the shopping mall, but all because of the blizzard that was happening, all of his plans were shot dead.

"Why, oh why did it have to snow like this?" Tyler groaned with his face muffled between the couch cushions. "Why couldn't it take place in any other day? But no, it had to snow on the same day that the new paintball center would open! Some day this turned out to be..."

With Tyler's face still buried through the cushions, their faithful dog Stan came downstairs.

"HAVE NO FEAR," He declared in a bold voice. "STAN THE SUPER TALKING DOG IS HERE!" Stan leaped over the stairs and laaded beside Tyler.

"Oh, that's just perfect..." Tyler muffled through the couch again.

"Of course it is!" Stan exclaimed, failing to see the depression on Tyler's face.

"Just kill me now." He sighed.

"Whoa whoa hold up." Stan said. "I'm a superhero, not a super villain."

"Good, maybe you'll use heat vision to get rid of the damn blizzard outside." Tyler sighed again.

"Oh," Stan sighed. "Tyler, I'm like Robin. I'm more of a kung fu master and not a supernatural being."

"Well, whoop-de-damn-do." Tyler replied sarcastically. "This sucks for me. There's not much to even do in a snowy day like this. I'd walk outside and make snowmen, but I'm not likely the one to get snow across my mane."

"Have you checked to see what Nikki's doing?" Stan asked. "Maybe she's bored and depressed and wants me to kill her, too."

"I don't even know," Tyler shrugged. "Her frickin' phone died, which means I can't even call her. I'd go to her house, but like I said, I don't want my hair getting ruined by snow. Makes it look like I got dandruff, and I don't want that."

"I could always go over there." Stan suggested.

"Fine," Tyler sighed as he got off the couch. "There ain't much left to do except..."

However, as he turned to his shoulder, he suddenly forgot that their new jacuzzi had came in.

In fact, Bennett used the money for one of his books to install a brand new hot tub to use on cold days like this. What was better than that was that there was also a newly-installed roof on top of the jacuzzi, which means that Tyler wouldn't have to worry about snow falling on top of his perfect hair.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Good news, Stan." Tyler smirked. "You won't have to worry about that. I have better plans!"

"Oh no!" Stan shouted. "Oh no you don't! You're not touching my bacon!"

"Like I'd do that!" Tyler scoffed. "That's Chloe's job. Anyway, I'm talking about the hot tub Dad installed yesterday."

"What about it?" asked Stan.

"I'm gonna take a little dip," Tyler smirked. "If I can't go paintballing, I'll just have to sooth my troubles away with a little soak."

"Yeah, don't invite me." Stan mumbled, not one to like baths.

"Who said I'd invite ya?" Tyler shrugged.

As he stepped outside, Tyler felt the cold breeze blow through him. Yeah, it made him shudder a bit, but it didn't matter as long as he was itching to get in the pool.

"Well, t-t-t-t-that's sure to surprise y-y-y-you," Tyler shivered a bit. "Hey Stan, t-t-turn on the w-w-water for me, will ya?"

Stan sighed and did as he was asked. "And that is why you think before going outside at -2 degrees, kids." Stan said to the audience.

"Who are you talking to?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Our fans." Stan told him.

"You do realize there's no one around, right?" Tyler said before taking off his shirt.

"God, you don't know anything..." Stan mumbled.

"That's because I don't talk to my imagination." Tyler smirked.

And finally, Tyler stripped his pants off, revealing his newly bought blue speedo. It was very skin-tight, which fit his form very well. Stan closed his eyes for a second once he saw.

"Well, here goes nothing." Tyler replied as he got in the pool.

As he got in the pool, he broke out in a little yelp when he touched the water.

But carefully, he managed to get everyone of his legs and torso into the jacuzzi. From there, he took in a sigh, feeling relaxed as the bubbly water soothed his entire body. Not once did he shudder from the cold anymore. The rest of the heat coming from the hot tub warmed him completely up.

"Ahhhhhhh," Tyler sighed comfortably. "Too bad you cant be in the tub with me. This is heaven at best."

"Oh yeah, heaven is definitely the new hell." Stan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Says you," Tyler scoffed. "I could have thought of this a long time ago..."

From there, Tyler began laying back in a relaxed way, sighing once again as the drifting hot water boiled all of his troubles away.

Suddenly, he heard a voice out of nowhere:

"Hey Tyler, what's going on?"

Tyler felt alerted. That voice actually came from Tyler's girlfriend/next door neighbor, Nikki Ortiz! Feeling aware of this, Tyler had decided to ditch Stan in a moment like this.

"Oh, crap!" Tyler whispered in exclaimed fashion. "Nikki's coming! You gotta bounce, man."

"Why can't I just stay here?" Stan asked. "It's not like I accidentally let myself slip."

"Fine, you can stay, but don't make any noise around her!" Tyler exclaimed. "I still don't want her to know you can talk."

"Yeah yeah I know." Stan said. "I didn't want you guys to know, but you didn't give me my freakin' food when I wanted it!"

"There's a lot of it in the fridge, help yourself." Tyler said, scurrying away.

With a groan, Stan managed to leave Tyler for quality time so he could look for something in the fridge. He looked outside at the ladykiller, hoping that lightning would strike out of nowhere and electrocute him in the hot tub. He managed to get some of the food and began chowing down on it like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, he was still looking at Tyler outside.

As he still laid in the pool relaxed, Nikki started coming by.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing in the cold?" Nikki replied.

"Just washing all my troubles away babe, that's what." Tyler smirked.

"Are you sure that's actually safe?" Nikki raised her eyebrow.

"Of course," Tyler replied. "I checked the water."

"I actually mean taking a bath in the jacuzzi while trying not to freeze to death." Nikki corrected him.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded. "It's not like I'm actually gonna get frostbite. It's actually very warm and nice."

Suddenly, Stan made a mess of the food all over the kitchen, not even caring what happens to Tyler.

"Are you sure?" Nikki raised his eyebrow, being unsure by Tyler's comment.

"I dare you to touch your hand in here, and say that I'm right." Tyler replied.

"Okay then," Nikki sighed. "But it'll be your fault if I get frostbite from the cold."

Just to make sure Tyler wasn't wrong, Nikki took off her blue glove and managed to touch her hand in the bubbling water. It looked a little hot, but it actually felt a little nice. Plus, the water actually made Nikki's delicate fingers tickle in response.

"Wow, it's actually not that bad." Nikki smirked.

"See, told you I'm right." Tyler nodded. "Hop on in! There's room for two."

While Stan was still hogging all of the food, he suddenly spotted a cat from the window sill.

Being a dog of course, he began to growl and bark, tempted to chase it.

"Go on, scram ya big furball!" Stan shouted loudly.

Meanwhile, as the cat suddenly got past Nikki, the latina managed to disrobe her entire snow jacket, snow boots, and snow jeans in exchange for a sexy, stringy red bikini. Suddenly, her smooth supermodel-like body had brought both Tyler and Stan's attention.

Stan widened his eyes at what he was seeing.

"She definitely prepared alright." he mumbled.

Tyler looked a little stiff seeing her in that image. It was like he couldn't control his own erection from tightening like this. He was soooooo lucky to have a girlfriend like hers, especially if she was hot, attractive, beautiful, and had an accent so sexy it would met the entire snow itself. Stan on the other hand, continued to stare at her as if she was the nicest piece of bacon he ever found.

Tyler on the other hand, laid down a smirk as Nikki stepped inside the jacuzzi. And then, she was coming by him with that sexy walk. That definitely sent his heart pumping out of his chest.

"You look phenomenal." Tyler said to her.

"Thanks," Nikki smirked. "You're looking very hot yourself."

Stan decided to turn away for the time being.

Suddenly, Nikki managed to lay around on Tyler's shoulder as the ladykiller wrapped his arm around her waist, therefore engaging in a total snugfest. And that's the way that Tyler wanted it.

"Nice to see you smelling like cinnamon again." Tyler smirked.

"It was exactly what I was going for." Nikki shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is, I like it." He smirked again.

"Cinnamon?" Stan thought to himself as he licked his lips.

So far, Tyler and Nikki decided to continue their little snugfest without any interruption without Stan, who was still obsessed with the smell of cinnamon coming from Nikki. He was so obsessed with it, that he had to find some cinnamon coming from the spice cabinet.

From there, Stan made more of a mess trying to find the cinnamon, unaware of Ellen entering the kitchen.

"Ohhh, Stan!" Ellen groaned. "Bad dog! You know better than to make a mess like that!"

Stan gave her a confused look, trying to act all innocent.

"Awww, I know what you did was a little stupid, but I can't stay mad at you like that..." Ellen replied, feeling a little sorry for Stan.

For that, she managed to give Stan a little hug, just to let things slide a little.

"And here I thought she'd bring out the whistle." Stan thought to himself.

"Go off now, I'll clean the whole thing up." Ellen smiled at Stan, who managed to run off.

Knowing that there wasn't much to do, Stan had decided to check on Tyler and Nikki, who was still enjoying their time in the hot tub under a roof full of snow.

Stan could see Tyler's hand playfully pet Nikki's hair up and down, stroking it like it was a priceless red jewel. Tyler knew how much that aroused Nikki so much, even if she was still fully resting on her shoulder.

"She ain't a dog," Stan said. "Why is he doing that?"

Nikki sighed as she felt the warmth of Tyler's hand stroke her brunette locks. It was so comfortable to him. Tyler looked down on her with a smile on his face. She looked so adorable when she nodded off on his shoulder. Tyler couldn't imagine how lucky he was to be with someone as gorgeous as her.

That's when an idea sprouted around Tyler's perfect mane.

"Hmmmmm, maybe she won't notice me doing this to her..." Tyler thought.

"I know that look." Stan thought.

With Nikki nearly passed out, Tyler managed to unnoticeably caress her by the chin, making her look up at him. With a smirk, Tyler managed to sneak in a very tender kiss from her lips...

...

...only for Nikki to reawake.

"Tyler?!" Nikki's eyes bulged.

"Um, Nikki, this isn't what you think!" Tyler said, quickly defending himself.

"He's busted." Stan whispered to the audience.

In order to prevent himself from getting best up, Tyler tried to make an excuse.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself from doing that," Tyler sighed. "You're just too beautiful and gorgeous, I had no choice to do what I did. I've been waiting to do that for a long time. I know you're thinking that you hate it, and if you wanna punch me out of this hot tub, I can totally understand. I won't hold anything against you."

"What a charmer..." Stan mumbled.

Nikki had every right to punch him after what Tyler did. So she approached him while he backed away to a corner of the tub. She wanted to maim him, thrash him, even turn his cajones into tasty churros for her dog. With such rage...

...

...

...

...Nikki ended up kissing him back.

Stan couldn't believe it. The dog thought he could have enjoyed the sight of a chick beating up Tyler, but he never thought that Nikki would kiss Tyler back in a very passionate way. That kiss drove Tyler crazy, in which his eyes inflated from the pressure. He was being left breathless every second that kiss went on.

"COME ON!" Stan cried. "THAT'S SUCH A RIPOFF!"

Surprised by the kiss, Tyler decided to return the kiss back. This involved into a hot make-out session between the two. Tyler took the time to rub the rest of her skin, while Nikki decided to play through his gorgeous mane of hair. It was so soft and surreal that it drove Nikki to such impure thoughts. They knew that sooner or later it would take things a little more hotter.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing..." Stan mumbled in disgust.

They broke off the kiss, only for the two of them to embrace each other.

"So, you're not gonna kill me?" Tyler smirked.

"Oh Tyler," Nikki replied. "I never do that to you. I really expected that to happen from a good kisser like you..."

"Thanks," She winked. "Although I think I can kiss better than you..."

"Really?" Tyler smirked again. "Prove it."

"There's such thing as a better kisser?" Stan asked: "That must mean I'm a better licker."

Jul 9Trying to prove him wrong, Nikki caressed Tyler's face and closed in with yet another passionate kiss.

She carefully slid her tongue deep down Tyler's throat swimming in place. A hint of cherry vanilla flowed through Tyler, making him lose control of his body and urges. That kiss nearly took him breathless as his heart started beating fast in response.

Tyler had different plans for her, getting his hands on the back of her string bikini. With a smirk, Tyler managed to carefully undo the strings. And with the flick of a finger, he sent the string bikini snapping off her body, making her topless.

"This just got real..." Stan said.

Knowing where Tyler was going with this, Nikki gave him another smirk.

"Ooooh, you're looking to go far with me, huh?" She smiled.

"Totally." Tyler smirked back.

"Okay, stud." Nikki winked. "Just go easy."

"I wonder what easy means for them?" Stan wondered.

Licking his lips, Tyler decided to tease her by swirling his tongue around her left breast. Flicking around the nipple, Nikki let out a small moan of pleasure, enjoying the fact that he wanted to make her entire chest erect. Whenever he was sucking, slurping, or flicking his tongue on that breast, Nikki would spasm into a bit of ecstacy. Just to keep herself in control, Nikki managed to hang on to his mane, tangling through his hair again. She could feel the entire air spin around her head, and it was worth it.

"This is a real lemon I take it." said Stan as he turned around to see if anybody was there.

After he was finished with the left breast, Tyler went to work on the right one. He successfully repeated the same thing that he did to the left breast: Suck, slurp, flicker and swirl. His tongue definitely drove Nikki crazier and crazier every second that passed. While he was dominating her chest, Nikki had felt Tyler's bulge from his speedo enlarge, bumping her rear out of nowhere. She could think of how hard he could be inside her. Nikki imagined that Tyler would feel so hot and deep when he'd be thrusting her over and over again. It would be everything that she dreamed about and nothing else.

"Get at her, Tyler!" Stan shouted.

"Tyler." Nikki said, getting his attention.

"What...?" Tyler whispered to her.

With pleading eyes, Nikki gave him a ultimatum.

"I want you inside me," She begged. "I need you bad..."

"Are you sure?" Tyler whispered again.

"Please Tyler, I need this..." Nikki whispered back.

"And here comes the sex..." Stan mumbled/

With desperate eyes coming from Nikki, Tyler slowly managed to undo the strings of her thong, taking it off. Tyler was definitely impressed of how shaven Nikki looked. Not one strand of hair was ever found there. But oh boy, were her sugar walls that tight. Seeing a perfect sight like that made Tyler want to lick his lips with an appetite like hers.

"I think I know what's next." said Stan.

Like a stripper, Nikki managed to get one leg up Tyler's shoulder, pressing her groin right to his face.

With his appetite satiated, Tyler teased her with her tongue, making Nikki shudder a bit. Tyler had the longest tongue out of all the men that the Latina had met way before he met him. The way that his tongue circled all around and the the way he flickered up and down like a light switch made her lose it a little. In Tyler's case, she tasted so phenomenal, which would explain why Nikki put on her vanilla-scented perfume right before she met him in the pool. The longer Tyler kept on tasting her, the more deeper his tongue got to her clit.

"Ohhhh, he's eating her out!" Stan squealed like a school girl.

Tyler's tongue kept on rolling those tight walls of hers. Nikki managed to break out a little moan, just for good measure. It felt so hot, so good and so warm that his bulge became minutes away from breaking out of that blue speedo. The beautiful Latina spasmed over and over again with perfect pleasure, hanging on to Tyler's perfect locks. However, Stan was looking back at them and Ellen, hoping that Tyler's mom wouldn't bust in outside on their business. Luckily, Ellen was busy cooking up something in the kitchen, which made Stan sigh in relief.

However, Nikki jolted yet again, therefore losing it!

"Dios Mio, I'm gonna cum...!" She yelped.

"Here it cums!" Stan cried out.

With one last jolt, her love juices soaked Tyler right in the face like a Super Soaker. She broke out in slight shudders and moans all over. They were lucky that Tyler's mom didn't hear that, otherwise if she did, she would assume the place was haunted. Nikki squealed in glee as Tyler began licking off the rest of her cum that was splattered. That tasted so good like any other dessert that Tyler had. It was smooth as chocolate and tasty like candy itself.

"Mmmmm, that was very good." Nikki smirked.

"You kidding?" Tyler raised his eyebrow. "I was just getting started myself."

"Me too," She smirked again. "Stay where you're at..."

"They keep going?" Stan mumbled. "Wow..."

With a seductive smile coming across her lips, Nikki got her hands on Tyler's blue speedo. Carefully and nicely, he sent them sliding off his legs and threw them away. As soon as she stared down at his lower body, her jaw immediately dropped to the floor.

"Wow..." Nikki gasped.

She was staring down at his ten inches of manhood. Tyler was so erect and throbbing, that he looked so hung like a skyscraper in New York City. In her opinion, that was the biggest cock she had ever seen or witnessed. Thoughts began ringing her mind, thinking about what things to do with that enormous schlong of his.

"You're definitely a stallion, I can tell!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tyler smirked. "Hop on in..."

"What?" Stan was confused. "Tyler ain't no horse!"

With a smirk, Nikki carefully managed to position her rear right around Tyler's groin. Squatting down nicely, Nikki took in a shuddering hiss. Tyler had fit inside her like a glove nicely. It hurt because of the fact that his little friend impaled Nikki right through her tight clit, but the feeling felt very good and satisfying for sure.

"Oooh, you fit very well." Nikki whispered.

Being turned on by this, Stan decided to sneak outside to get a better look and to hopefully not get caught.

33m agoMoving in motion, Nikki started rocking her hips nicely, feeling every ounce of Tyler's length repeatedly. So far, this was looking like a fun ride through the bubbly waters. Every time that ounce of turbulence that Nikki felt from Tyler's long hard cock, the ride would increase ten-fold. Tyler enjoyed the way she bumped and grind all over him in the nude. It made it look like Tyler was getting a lap dance all for free and no charge whatsoever. While she kept on riding him, Tyler's hands grabbed her by the hips, rubbing them sensually for her g-spot. When he found it, Nikki let out a slightly loud moan.

"OH TYLER!" She shouted.

Stan his around the jacuzzi, waiting for the right time to scare the juices out of them.

Meanwhile, Tyler decided to take charge, thrusting vertically onto her. One by one, he pumped her curvaceous ass, forcing more shudders and moans coming from the Latina. This ride was getting very turbulent at best. Nikki's entire body felt so red hot from all the riding, that some of the icicles stuck to the roof we're melting. Their combined body heat made them unaffected by the arctic cold air that was surrounding them. Tyler had pumped her so fast, that he was now leaking from the base of his cock. He knew what was about to happen should he keep going in this position.

And he did. Nikki's extra-tight clit scrunched all through his cock, forcing it to turn into a crimson shade of red. It kept on leaking and leaking and leaking until the explosion finally came. The body heat proved to be the factor again as the sweat that glistened through her foreheads beaded down their faces, making it look like they were trapped in 100 degree heat. They knew the sweating would stop as long as the climax would finally came.

And it did. After several more thrusts, Tyler began to break.

"Oh man, I feel it...!" Tyler grunted.

Stan suddenly leaped up and splashed into the jacuzzi, totally ruining the moment for everybody.

"AGGGGGGH!" Tyler and Nikki shouted.

But Stan's splash proved to be a mistake, as Tyler's stream of cum accidentally splurted out of his cock...

...

...

...

...and hit Stan right in the face, therefore freaking him out!

"AAAAAH!" Stan screamed in pain.

He then barked loudly as he got out of the hot tub and and began running around the porch.

"AGGGGH, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" Stan shouted.

"Stan, what the hell did you do that for?!" Tyler shouted back.

"Tyler, your dog just talked!" Nikki gasped.

"Don't you think I knew that these last four years?!" Tyler groaned at her.

"This is disgusting!" Stan shouted again.

But then suddenly, he accidentally rammed his head into the wall, knocking himself out in the process. Inside the kitchen, Ellen heard the sound of the impact, forcing her to go outside! And when she did, she looked down at Stan sleeping around in the snow.

"Stan, why are you doing outside sleeping in the snow?!" Ellen gasped.

However, when she looked up, she reacted in horror when she saw Tyler and Nikki naked in the jacuzzi! Ellen didn't know how to react when she saw them. She didn't know if she would be pissed off at her son for having sex with her girlfriend in the hot tub or horrified that Stan suddenly got Tyler's jizz in his face.

Trying to break the tension, Tyler nervously gave an excuse to mom.

"Ummmmm, hi Mom!" Tyler exclaimed. "Beautiful snow day, isn't it? Just testing out to see if the water was right!"

"Oh Tyler," Ellen sighed. "If you wanted to do something like this, couldn't you just go to your room and lock the door? That's what the sex is there for, not in our hot tub! Now I'll have to clean the pool all over again!"

Stressed out, Ellen decided to pick Stan up and carry him off inside. The dog then started to moan in his sleep while he was carried into the house. Tyler and Nikki, by the way, looked red-faced and embarrassed all over because of that scary moment.

"Well, that was so awkward." Nikki blushed.

"Next time I'm putting locks in the fuckin' doors..." Tyler muttered, angered at the fact that Stan had ruined their moment.

What a way to end a day like this. Maybe they should have saved their special moment in the bedroom instead. Tyler could definitely learn that for sure.


End file.
